


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第一章 谷底时光

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第一章 谷底时光

赫尔加.赫奇帕奇

本章有梅林友情客串

时光倒转，又返回到那片谷地。泥土和青草混合着属于麦芽的清香，郁郁葱葱的麦子在谷地的肥沃的土壤中生长。鸟儿自由自在地吟唱，人们在勤劳的耕作来换取一天的报酬，这是一个不富裕且和平的小村庄，每天的日子都是差不多的。很少有人想要出远门或者做奇怪的事，对谷地的人来说，每月一次的集市都算出远门了，至于做一些天马行空，不合常理的事，那是更加不可能了。  
在这种背景下，赫奇帕奇家的小女儿绝对是谷地里最奇怪的人。说她奇怪，并不说她是坏人，说实话，她应该是谷地里最善良的人了。很多人要是有一些小毛病，都会找她，她肯定能治好。而且，她是谷地里数一数二的烹饪高手，尽管她的母亲做的饭已经很好吃了，但是小赫奇帕奇绝对是青出于蓝而胜于蓝。村子里如果有什么活动，一般情况下都是她来做主厨....还有很多事，要说小赫奇帕奇的好，那是说不完的。  
为什么在这种情况下，人们还是觉得小赫奇帕奇是个奇怪的女孩呢？  
如果有一个女孩，在一个小山村里，每周都会去森林里一次，每次回来都会弄的浑身脏兮兮的，甚至有擦伤，你们说她奇不奇怪？  
如果有一个女孩，每天自言自语，甚至会和动物说话，你说奇不奇怪？  
如果有一个女孩，经常想到外面的世界，在一个几乎没有人离开的村子，你说奇不奇怪？

小赫奇帕奇的母亲，是谷地里唯一的教师，在她的丈夫不幸去世后，也就是小赫尔加五岁左右。她便一个人艰难的承担起了里里外外的担子。幸好，谷地里的人们很善良，她丈夫去世的时候，家里最大的两个男孩已经足够大了，他们帮助母亲抚养弟弟妹妹。他们的母亲，白天做农活，晚上还要教村子里的孩子，不过她一直非常乐观，从来没有人听她抱怨过. 她对于小赫尔加到是非常满意，抛去种种奇怪表现，赫尔加是一个善良，乐于助人，不怕辛苦的孩子，这也是她对所有孩子的仅有的要求。

日子一天一天的过，转眼间，小赫尔加十四岁了。在她十四岁生日的时候，她终于忍不住对于母亲说出她一直埋藏在心里的想法：“母亲，我可能要出趟远门。” 赫尔加的母亲到是一副早就知道的样子，对赫尔加说：“小赫尔，我一直在等你这句话呢！” “你早就知道我想出去了？”这回到赫尔加惊讶了。“当然了，你是我的女儿，我怎么可能不知道？你早晚会有一天会离开，这是必然的，你不仅属于这个山谷，还属于更加广阔的天地，而且我知道，你是个巫师” “母亲，我….” 赫尔加低下了头，金色的卷发缠绕在了一起，手里紧紧地攥着自己的裙子，这是她最大的秘密，此刻秘密被戳穿的感觉和即将与母亲分离的感觉交织在一起，赫尔加感觉五味杂陈。

“不过，你无需担心，谷地里很多人也知道，但是他们并没有把这个当做很严重的事不是吗？你还是赫尔加.赫奇帕奇，这是你的本质，不管什么时候也不会改变。” 

赫尔加听罢，长出了一口气，看来自己的秘密在别人眼中根本不是些秘密，压根就不用担心，还害得这几天都没有睡好觉。自己的几个哥哥还以为她生病了呢。

在那个晚上，赫尔加跟母亲说了她确实能和动物对话，以及她为什么每周都会去森林，因为那里有一个洞穴，洞穴里有一些魔法的东西，包括一些基本的咒语的资料，和一些魔法植物，像护树罗锅之类的. 奇怪的是，这个洞穴似乎是人为建造的，但是，小赫尔加从来没有看到过其他人。

她的母亲听她说完，叹息了一声，神情也开始变得恍惚，似乎早就知道那个洞穴的真正主人。随后，赫尔加的母亲从柜子里拿出一个东西－一个金杯。

这回轮到小赫尔加惊讶了，她从来没有看过如此精美绝伦的杯子，并且这个杯子是个魔法器皿，但是母亲并不会魔法... “这个杯子并不是我的，我确实没有那种天赋，这个杯子是你父亲的朋友给他的，你父亲转交给了我，现在它属于你了。’’

父亲的朋友难道是个巫师？“那，洞穴里的那些东西呢？”赫尔加问道。“那也是你父亲的朋友的，你父亲的朋友也有那种天赋，在一个偶然的机会你父亲帮助了他，具体的情况是什么我也不太清楚了。只是后来你父亲的朋友把这个杯子送给了我们，并说如果以后我们的孩子有这种天赋的话，待时机成熟之日，就可以把这个杯子送给他。”

“这样啊，那父亲的朋友的名字是什么呢？’” 赫尔加真的很好奇，这可是她第一次真正知道有别的巫师，以前都是在书上听说的。

“我也不太清楚，让我想想，好像是叫艾米瑞斯。” 

艾米瑞斯，如果以后有机会一定要拜访一下他。赫尔加手里拿着金杯想着。

第二天一早，赫尔加就与自己的母亲和兄弟分别，离开了她生活十四年的山谷，开始了一场未知的旅程。


End file.
